Honor Thy Neighbor
by k u r r o p o i
Summary: Temari was elated when someone finally called about renting out part of her duplex, but it all comes to a surprise when she meets the rentee.


**Okay! To start off, this is the FIRST successful Hidan x Temari story I have written. All my others were failed ideas and they kept sounding similar no matter how hard I tried not to make it seem that way. Anyway, I'm not exactly sure how long this story is suppose to be, but if I get a nice helping of feedback from you readers, I will most likely continue writing this!**

**Alright, so to explain the situation of the story before you read on. This is a AU type of story. It's set in a pretty modern era. They don't have anything too fancy either. They all live in the same places as the manga, but there are mentions of countries that are here in our world ( South America, Africa and ect)**

**And that's all I have to explain.**

**Disclaimer: As much as I would like to own Naruto, it would be a cold day in summer before I ever will *sad face***

* * *

Temari watched the frying pan as the pancake batter sizzled in front of her. She occasionally would glance at the small TV that sat on the counter, too watch a few seconds of the morning news as she cooked. Gaara and Kankuro, her younger siblings, waited patiently for their breakfast.

"Geeze, Temari, does it take that long to make three pancakes?" he asked, tapping his finger against the table. Temari sneered at him.

"Look, I don't see you standing over a hot stove trying to make these!" she said pausing to flip the pancake over. " Now shut up." she said going back to glancing at the television. Kankuro mocked her by mouthing nothings and crossing his eyes. Gaara continued to watch the TV with what little interest he had.

"In other news, a powerful, well known doctor/researcher has recently been found, after thought to have disappeared." the female news castor said. Temari then flipped the pancake onto a plate and carried that one and another to the table, setting them down in front of her brothers. As soon as she did, Kankuro grabbed the syrup and drowned his three in it. Gaara narrowed his eyes at him for reaching the syrup first.

Temari listened to the TV with interest as she grabbed a box of Lucky Charms from the pantry.

"Earlier last year, Dr. Hidan had been doing some medical research in the tropical rain forests of Brazil, when suddenly he vanished without a trace." she explained. " Many thought he had been presumed dead, but it turns out that he had lived there for a year and became the leader of a small, hidden village of voodoo using cannibals." Temari raised an eyebrow at what she had just heard as she poured milk into her cereal bowl.

"Luckily, he was found and has now been returned to Suna. We expect that he will be on duty as a doctor again, soon." she said. A commercial soon came on afterwards. Kankuro snorted as he shoved one whole pancake into his mouth. Gaara narrowed his eyes and he put a small triangle shaped piece into his own.

"That" Kankuro began as he swallowed the pancake, "Is some of the weirdest shit I have ever heard in my life." he said as he downed his orange juice. Temari swallowed her spoonful of cereal.

"Really? Have you ever listened to the way you shovel everything you eat into your mouth?" she asked, cracking a grin. Gaara let out a chuckle as he ate another piece of his pancake.

"I mean, you sound like some one tried to shove broken glass into a garbage disposal." she said as she laughed. Kankuro sneered and glared at his sister.

"You're just making fun of me because you're just mad that you don't have a boyfriend and because your worried about gaining weight on your hips." he said as he left the kitchen and flopped onto the couch. Temari rolled her eyes.

"Oh please Kankuro." she said as she finished the last of her cereal, then picking up all of the dishes from the table. " Grow up." she said. Kankuro's mouth hung open, as if he was going to say something back, but he closed his mouth and frowned, grabbing the remote to the living room television and switching it on. Gaara walked into the living room, pushed Kankuro off the couch and stole his spot and the remote.

Temari began to wash the dishes, watching her own hands. Though Kankuro was only half right, Temari didn't have a boyfriend and didn't exactly remember if she'd ever had one at all, considering she felt that she had enough things on her plate. Her brothers, the bills and school. She never found time for romance, even when it was welcome.

Recently they had purchased a duplex. It was affordable and they had a quiet neighbor, until they had moved away not too long ago. Now they were looking to rent that other side of the house out. The other side was accessible through a door that was in the kitchen, if they had no way in through the front door. Temari was hoping that they could rent that side out, but no one had taken up the offer to move in. Temari moved all of the clean dishes into the dish washer and turned it on. She then moved to dry her wet hands off.

It was then she noticed to the door to the other side of the duplex. She wished that someone would atleast call about it. Anyone would do….well…almost, as long as they were sane.

* * *

Temari had the most bored expression on her face as she flipped through the two hundredth cable channel, finding nothing interesting to watch. She was being just about as lazy as her friend Shikamaru, which she thought was just…impossible. She sighed and stopped on some random channel that was apparently about…log rolling. She turned over on the couch, and started staring at the ceiling.

Lately, she had felt as if she had nothing to do. She'd been so busy with at home problems that she hadn't gone to hang out with her friends in a while. He social status was probably dropping by the minute, but that's just what she figured. As soon as she was about to close her eyes, the phone's blaring rings filled the room. She flailed off the couch and ran to the device, picking up it up.

"Don't answer! I got it! " She yelled to her two siblings who were in their rooms. She put the phone to her ear and spoke. "Hello?" she asked. A few seconds of silence passed by before she heard a male voice.

"Yeah, I'm callin' about renting out that second half of your du- DEIDARA TURN THAT SHITTY EMO MUSIC DOWN!" he yelled Temari pulled the phone away from her ear and stared at it before putting it back.

"Sorry about that, my stupid room mates are bunch of dumbfucks." he explained. Temari almost laughed, but kept that to herself." Anyway, I wanna rent that other half of your duplex." he told her. Temari smiled. " It sounds nice and probably looks better than all the other shitty places I looked at." he told her.

"Well, you're right about that." she told him.

"Good, good." he said. "Besides, you sound like you take care of shit when it needs it." he told her. Temari smiled a little at his complement. "Anyway, I'm gonna come over and talk to you about it, how's about tomorrow, that sound good?"

"Of course!" she said" What time do you plan on coming to check it out? " she asked.

"Eh, around t- NO KISAME, YOU FUCKTARD, THIS AINT MY GIRLFRIEND! GET THE HELL OUTTA MY PHONE CONVERSATION!" he yelled again. Temari winced at his loudness.

"Sorry again." he said sounding very apologetic. "These assholes don't understand the words 'go the fuck away'." he said, laughing. Temari let out a short laugh before she heard him continue. " Anyway I'll be there around two. I don't exactly like getting up too early and I hate being anywhere besides home at fucking nine at night either." he told her.

"Oh, don't worry, I understand." she said.

"Alright, so does two work with you?" he asked. Temari nodded, forgetting he was on the other side of the phone line.

"Yes, that's fine with me." she said.

"Sweet. That's just kick ass." he said with a happy tone. "Well anyway, I'll see you then and- GOT-DAMMIT KAKUZU CAN'T YOU SEE I'M DOING BUSINESS HERE?! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!" he screamed. Temari figured she was probably going to go deaf before the end of the hour. She then heard another male voice along with the one she was conversing with.

"Get off the phone, jackass. I have a call coming in and I can't miss it." he said calmly.

" WELL TOO FUCKING BAD! I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING THAT'S MORE IMPORTANT THAN YOUR SHIT!" he yelled again. " Shit, I'm sorry about all of this. It'll be easier to talk at your place, with out all this other shit going on." he said.

"No, no, It's quite alright." Temari said, knowing that all this yelling was going to give her a headache.

"Alright then, I gotta go, so I'll see you then?" he asked.

"Yes, by all means!" Temari said.

"Sweet! See ya tomorr- I DON'T GIVE A FLYING MONKEY'S BALLS IF YOU'LL SHOOT ME FOR SCREWING UP YOUR SHIT KAKUZU! I'M GETTING THE HELL OUTTA HERE ANYWAY!" he said before he finally hung up.

Temari, whose ears were now ringing from all of the yelling, was content. She had finally gotten the call she was looking forward to.

* * *

Hidan walked up the stairs, ignoring his room mates that were following him upstairs.

"You're moving out?! But why?!" Deidara asked. Hidan sneered.

"None of your damn business!" he said as he walked into his room.

"But, it won't be fun any more if you leave!" Kisame said, frowning.

"So?! You know how to entertain yourselves without me!" he said as he went back to taping up any open boxes that were in his room." Besides, you all should have known I was moving, why else would I have like a million fucking boxes in here?!" he asked.

"Yeah, but we assumed that they were for something other than moving!" Tobi interjected as he poked in between Deidara and Kisame. Hidan just stared at them.

"This kinda shit makes me wonder how in the hell any of you got into college in the first place." he said as he pulled the tape over the box. Itachi stopped in his door way, holding a sandwich and a drink.

"It's good that you're moving." he said. " We could probably use this space for something that's actually important." he said. Hidan glared at him.

"Fuck you, Uchiha!" he said. Itachi just stared at him before walking off to his room. Hidan then went back to closing up his boxes. Deidara then spoke up.

"Hmm…that girl you were talking to over the phone sounds hot." he said smiling. " Maybe's she's single." he wondered aloud. Hidan rolled his eyes. Kisame laughed.

"Like she'd want someone that looks like a girl himself!" he said still laughing. Deidara narrowed his eyes.

"Well, it's not like she'd want some giant blue smurf bastard either!" Deidara argued back. After that comment, the two of them got into a name calling argument. Hidan's left eye twitched, as he grew angry.

"HEY!" he screamed. " GET OUTTA MY DAMN ROOM!" he said to them. Deidara, Kisame and Tobi all flinched before they ran out of his room. Hidan sigh and went right back to taping up some boxes. Kakuzu then showed up and stood in his doorway, leaning up against the door frame. Hidan looked up as he smoothed his hand over the tape.

"Oh shit, it's you." he said unhappily. " What the hell do you want?"

"Nothing." he said solemnly. " So you're finally moving out? Good." he said. Hidan narrowed his eyes at me.

"Oh what?! Are you glad I'm leaving too?!" he asked. Kakuzu shrugged.

"Maybe, maybe not, but atleast you'll have your privacy, I'll give you that." he said. Hidan grinned.

"Hell yeah I will!" he said.

"So where exactly are you moving to?" he asked. Hidan gave him an incredulous look.

"Like I'm gonna fuckin' tell you or any other douche in this house where I'm moving to!" he said laughing. "It'll be a cold day in hell before I ever tell you guys where the hell I'm living!" he said pushing his now taped up box away from himself and pulling over an open one to tape down. Kakuzu Shook his head as he began to walk away. He smirked to himself as he started going down the carpeted steps.

"Good ol Hidan." he said. "Always overly dramatic." he said as he reached the tenth step.

* * *

Temari ran up the stairs, her current expression was the happiest one she'd ever had on her face. She stopped at Kankuro's room first, since it was literally the first room anyway.

"Kankuro!" she said as she waltz in feeling elated. Kankuro almost fell off his bed when she called out to him. He quickly hid something under his pillow before she could see it. She stopped a few feet in front of him, baring her telltale grin.

"What?" he asked. Temari sat on the edge of his bed, still smiling.

"Guess what…"she said. " Someone finally called about renting the other half of the house." she said, happily. Kankuro's face lit up.

"Seriously?!" he asked. "About time! We need the extra money." he said. Temari stood up, walking toward the door.

"That too, but you are NOT spending it all on stupid shit." she warned. Kankuro huffed.

"For your information, I don't buy stupid shit!" he said back. Temari rolled her eyes as she walked out into the hallway.

"Oh yeah?" she said looking at him one last time. "It's funny you would say that when you're _obviously_ hiding a _girly _magazine under your pillow…" she said as she continued walking, toward Gaara's room. Kankuro's eyes widened.

"Dammit!" he cursed, now realizing that he'd have to take precautions with hiding his stupid shi- his purchased merchandise.

Temari stopped in front of Gaara's closed door. She rapped on it with back of her hand, and waited for her younger sibling to open it. After a few moments, Gaara's door opened and he poked his head out.

"Yes?" he asked. Temari smiled and casually invited herself in. Gaara turned around and went back to lying on his bed and watching TV. "You wanted something?"

"As a matter of fact yes!" she exclaimed. "Someone is renting out the other half of the house." she said, with the utmost pride. "And you know what that means." she said. Gaara blinked and clicked the channel button o the remote.

"What?" he asked.

"It mean's that we'll have more spending money for a while!" she explained. "And now I don't have to work an extra job." she said. She felt relived for that fact. Gaara nodded.

"Good, that means you can spend more time with me and the fat one." he said." Temari snorted, very unladylike of course, at Gaara's comment.

"HEY!" Kankuro yelled. "I heard that!" That made Gaara smirk. Temari then removed herself from Gaara's room and practically floated back down the stairs. She figured that now someone was going to move in, she'd have to actually check the other side of the house.

"Well," Temari said to herself as she entered the kitchen. Grabbing a key off of the key rack that hung next to the door. "I need to make sure it still looks good over here." she said as she opened the door. She walked around, checking the rooms and other things, making sure nothing looked or was amiss, since she was last in there.

After spending a good thirty minutes checking it out, she walked back into her own kitchen, feeling satisfied. She felt a strong surge of happiness flow through out her being as she was very eager about meeting this new tenant.

* * *

**SO! How was that? Did you all like it? If so, then please, review and tell me what you think because I'd love to know!**

**Anyway, I'm not sure when I'll be able to update this story, but please be patient!**

**Review Please!**


End file.
